The Jewel Of The Stars
by Goddess Greenleaf
Summary: Luinehothiel, youngest daughter of Elrond, has a secret love for Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. She's been keeping it inside for hundreds of years...will she finally be able to tell him?
1. Part One

The Jewel of the Stars  
  
Part One  
  
Luinëhothiel awoke to the bright morning sun, shining through the thin, gauzy curtains that hung over her paneless windows. Smiling, she welcomed the new day and let her crystal eyes slowly roam the room, getting used to the new sensation of light.  
  
She arose slowly, relishing the comfort of her large bed and the warmth that had enveloped her throughout the night, knowing full well that it would soon be gone.  
  
Reluctantly, she lowered her feet onto the fine wooden floor of her bedroom and picked herself up out of bed. Gathering her long, silken nightgown, she walked gracefully, almost floatingly, over to her small dressing table and withdrew her hairbrush from the topmost drawer. She began to groom her long, auburn hair with slow strokes that equaled its length, but she was quickly interrupted by a soft knock on her door.  
  
"You may enter." she replied, turning to face her guest.  
  
Luinëhothiel smiled brightly when she saw who had come through the large, wooden door. It was her elder sister, Arwen. Luinëhothiel loved her sister dearly. She was her closest friend and most trusted confidante.she told Arwen things that she would never even dream of telling anyone else.  
  
"How are you on this lovely morning, sister?" Arwen questioned, taking a seat on the edge of her sister's bed.  
  
"I am quite well. And yourself? I hope that you are well, also." Luinëhothiel replied in quiet, singsong voice.  
  
"Very well, indeed!" Arwen answered, a large smile playing across her delicate features.  
  
"What news have you?" Luinëhothiel pried, knowing her sister was hiding something from her. "Oh, pray you, do tell!"  
  
"I have the most wonderful news!" Arwen exclaimed, rising from the bed and moving closer to her sister in one graceful, fluid movement. She placed her hands on Luinëhothiel's shoulders and spoke again. "My love, Aragorn, is to arrive at Rivendell within the hour!"  
  
Luinëhothiel smiled, yet there seemed to be a hit of sadness there, as well.  
  
"What is it, dearest sister?" Arwen asked, frowning with great concern.  
  
"Do not doubt me, sister.I am very happy that your love comes to see you, again. Yet, my heart is heavy. Have you no news of my sweet Prince of Mirkwood?"  
  
Arwen smiled once again, her eyes shining with joy. "I do have some news of him."  
  
"Oh, sister!" Luinëhothiel exclaimed, capturing Arwen's hands in hers. "Please tell me.else, I will die of a broken heart if you do not share this knowledge!"  
  
"Well." Arwen began, squeezing her sister's delicate hands with her own, "your Prince will accompany my Aragorn to Rivendell.and they arrive in only a short matter of time!"  
  
Luinëhothiel sprang up from her chair and threw her arms around Arwen's neck, kissing her on the cheek. "Oh, thank you, dear sister! You bring me news which makes my heart sing!"  
  
"I knew you would be happy." Arwen said, moving toward the door. "I leave you now.you must ready yourself for the arrival of your Prince." she finished, closing the door behind her and leaving Luinëhothiel with a smile on her face, as well as in her heart.  
  
Luinëhothiel had loved Legolas Greenleaf since the first time she'd laid her eyes on him. His luxurious, blond hair; his blue eyes which mirrored hers exactly; his stealthy, catlike movements and, most of all, the innocent smile that played across his face when he was up to something.  
  
Oh, how she wished he knew her feelings. But, alas, he did not. In all the years she had known him, she'd never had the courage to let him know of the special place he held in her heart. Nor would she let Arwen utter a single word of it to him.  
  
So, yes, her Prince was coming to Rivendell. Yet, not to see her. For he had no idea that she thought of him as her one and only love.her soul mate.the man she wanted to live out the rest of her days with. But, he would know. This time, she would tell him. She would not let him leave again without knowing the ways of her heart.she vowed this to herself.  
  
Luinëhothiel readied herself with special care that morning. She made sure her fair skin was as soft as the spring breeze. She groomed her hair until it shone as if stars were sprinkled over her head. And, lastly, she chose her most elegant gown; made from light blue silk, which she had weaved and embroidered herself.  
  
She slid her small feet into the delicate slippers that sat on the floor in front of her and walked over to her dressing table, once again. She gazed thoughtfully into the mirror for a moment, but quickly walked away when she heard her father's voice calling to her.  
  
She made her way down the large, marble staircase swiftly, yet elegantly. Her father and sister were waiting for her at the bottom.  
  
Elrond opened his arms to her and she slid into them comfortingly. "You certainly live up to your name, Luinëhothiel Elemmírë. You are a jewel of the stars." he commented, holding his youngest daughter away from him, surveying her carefully.  
  
"Thank you, father. Your kind words fill my heart with joy." she replied, kissing him gently on the cheek.  
  
Elrond placed his arm around her shoulder and let the other do the same to Arwen. "Well, my two beautiful daughters, are we ready to greet our visitors?" he questioned, signaling that they'd arrived with a slight nod of his head toward the doors.  
  
The two Princesses nodded and walked with their father through the doors and onto the landing. They smiled at their visitors and moved toward them.  
  
Luinëhothiel walked over to Legolas as her sister greeted Aragorn with a slight bow and a soft kiss.  
  
"Mae govannen, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood." Luinëhothiel greeted him, bowing her head to him. She could feel her heart racing from just being in his presence. She wished she could tell him of her feelings at that very moment but, alas, she could not. The fear inside her forbid it. 


	2. Part Two

Part Two  
  
"Mae govannen to you, Lady Luinëhothiel." Legolas replied in a low voice, kissing the back of her hand gently. Luinëhothiel blushed furiously and tried to hide her face.  
  
"It's been far too long since we've seen each other, Lady. I've missed your company."  
  
Luinëhothiel could not believe what her ears were hearing. Could it be they were deceiving her? No, Legolas had actually told her he'd missed her. Her heart was soaring, now.  
  
She took a step back from Legolas as her father joined them.  
  
"Good evening, Legolas.how have you been since our last meeting?" Elrond questioned, pulling the Prince into a quick, but strong hug.  
  
"I've been well, Elrond. Trying to keep the peace in Mirkwood.as you know, we still have a great many Orcs invading our peaceful home." Legolas replied, an air of sorrow showing on his fair face.  
  
"Yes, I have heard. But, you are here, now.and we are very happy to have you and Aragorn." Elrond said, trying to break the mood with a gentle smile. "How long will you be staying with us?"  
  
"I imagine we will remain here for about a month or so. Aragorn and I need our rest, before we go back to the battles."  
  
Luinëhothiel's eyes widened. She tilted her head and gazed around her father until Arwen came into view. Arwen smiled sweetly and nodded her head, letting her younger sister know that she could, indeed, believe what she was hearing.  
  
That night, a large gathering was to be prepared for Rivendell's honored guests. Everyone in the community was invited. There would be music, dancing, and many other kinds of entertainment. The food that was being prepared would soon be put out in a bountiful feast and elves from far and wide would celebrate Legolas and Aragorn's return to Rivendell.  
  
Luinëhothiel sat quietly at the edge of her bed, her chin resting gently on a single hand. She sighed contentedly. This was all she'd ever asked for.to be able to see her Prince once again. And, someone, somewhere, had heard her prayer and made it come true. But they did more than make her dream come true. The man she'd loved for so long had admitted that he had SOME kind of feelings for her.whether they be friendly or intimate. Either way, she felt as if nothing could touch her now!  
  
Luinëhothiel rose quickly to her feet when her lady-in-waiting, Celebbal, entered the room.  
  
"You have not begun to dress yet, milady?!" Celebbal questioned impatiently as she fluttered around the room, gathering all of Luinëhothiel's necessary objects. "The party begins in a matter of moments and you are still in your chamber, with your head in the clouds!! Now, quickly.we must get you ready, before your father hears of this!"  
  
Celebbal's impatience did nothing to stir Luinëhothiel from her thoughts. She simply stood there as her servant fussed about her. Her hair was brushed, a fresh layer of fairy dust was applied to her face, and an even more gorgeous white one replaced her ornate, blue gown. A necklace, one exactly like Arwen had given to Aragorn, was placed delicately around her neck.and that completed the look.  
  
Celebbal stepped back to take a look at the young woman before her. She resembled that of an angel.and angel sent down to Middle Earth. Yet, Luinëhothiel still did not stir.  
  
For she was far away.far away in a land that existed only in her mind. In that land, everything was right with the world. There was no more fighting, no more evil, and she had the man she loved to share it all with. She never wanted to leave that place.  
  
"Milady?!" Luinëhothiel heard as she came out of her reverie.  
  
"Yes, Celebbal? What is so urgent that you must raise your voice?" she asked, unknowingly.  
  
"The party starts!!!" Celebbal exclaimed, taking Luinëhothiel's hand and quickly leading her out of the room and down the stairs. They stopped right in directly of Elrond.  
  
"Celebbal, has my daughter been daydreaming, again?" Elrond asked with a chuckle, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Yes, my Lord. And you know how difficult she is when she gets that way!"  
  
"Yes, I do know this, Celebbal. But, what counts is that she's here, now.and the party may begin." Elrond announced, looping his arms with his daughters' and leading them out into the garden.  
  
Immediately, music, laughter, and singing voices began to fill the air. It was a perfect night for such a celebration. The skies were clear, all the stars shone brightly, and the large moon seemed to hang directly over Rivendell. But, nothing shone brighter that night than the youngest daughter of Elrond, Luinëhothiel Elemmírë.Rivendell's jewel of the stars. 


	3. Part Three

Part Three  
  
Legolas moved swiftly to the table where Aragorn sat. He took a seat in the elegant, high backed chair to the left of his friend and quickly made himself comfortable.  
  
"Where have you been, dear friend?" Aragorn questioned, giving Legolas a knowing glance.  
  
"Doing none of the things that are implied by your strange countenance!" Legolas laughed lightly, his eyes twinkling. "I went to the grotto near the river. I fear that I was too lost in my thoughts and did not notice the sun going down. I hope Lord Elrond will forgive my tardiness."  
  
"I do not see why he wouldn't.it was a simple mistake, not a heinous crime." Aragorn comforted him, resting a hand on the Elf's shoulder and flashing him a gentle smile.  
  
Legolas smiled again and nodded his head in acceptance.  
  
"So, Aragorn, where is your lady, Arwen?" he asked, scanning the crowd.  
  
"She has accompanied her father and sister to the gazebo." Aragorn answered, pointing toward the beautiful, wooden structure that stood in the middle of the courtyard. "And, now that we speak of Arwen's sister, pray you, tell me your feelings for the young beauty."  
  
Legolas chuckled softly. "You certainly do know how to come to a point, my friend!"  
  
Aragorn nodded his head, but said nothing. He still awaited Legolas' answer.  
  
"I am very fond of the Lady Luinëhothiel.I have been for many hundreds of years." Legolas said, trailing off.  
  
"And?" Aragorn pried.  
  
"And, what, Aragorn? The Lady is a good friend of mine, and that is all."  
  
Aragorn nodded in approval as he saw Arwen and Luinëhothiel quickly approaching the head table. He bowed his head to the two ladies, as did Legolas, then stood up to take Arwen's hand.  
  
"Shall we dance, Lady Evenstar?"  
  
Arwen smiled and placed her hand in Aragorn's as he led her off to dance.  
  
Luinëhothiel smiled thoughtfully as she watched her sister, and the man she loved; dance slowly and romantically to the soft music. She began to sway back and forth and hum to herself, picturing Legolas' arms wrapped around her, holding her close.  
  
She was suddenly brought out of her reverie when she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. It was Legolas.her eyes lit up immediately.  
  
"Lady Luinëhothiel." Legolas whispered softly, "will you please grant me the honor of a single dance?"  
  
She blushed furiously. "You may have more than that, Prince Legolas." she uttered softly, taking his proffered hand.  
  
He slowly and gracefully led her to a spot near where Arwen and Aragorn were dancing. He placed her arms gently around his neck, then let his own arms wrap around her thin waist, pulling her ever closer. They had begun their dancing slowly, but after a few moments, their motions stopped almost completely.  
  
Luinëhothiel sighed as she looked into Legolas' bright blue eyes. 'So this must be what heaven is like.' she thought, closing her eyes and trying to imagine a place of such beauty and perfection. 


	4. Part Four

Part Four  
  
Luinëhothiel awoke the next morning with a great smile spread across her lips. She still could not believe that she'd spent the entire night dancing, wrapped in Legolas' arms. In fact, it almost didn't seem real. Could it be that she'd dreamed it all?  
  
'No, it couldn't.' she thought, brushing her right hand over her cheek, over the exact spot where Legolas had left a good night kiss the evening before. She knew she hadn't dreamt that!  
  
"My Prince." she whispered softly, looking out to the morning sky, "my Prince."  
  
She awoke again, some time later, to the sound of Celebbal scurrying about her chamber.  
  
"Milady.finally, you are awake! It is well past the hour of noon." Celebbal informed her, moving back and forth in front of her mistress' bed a great many times.  
  
"Please, dear Celebbal.do not run yourself ragged." Luinëhothiel pleaded with a hint of laugher. "My father will not be angered."  
  
"Yes, I know this." the young servant agreed. "But, I do have many other things to do today.therefore, I do not have the time to wait for you to get out of bed at your own will!"  
  
Luinëhothiel shook her head and giggled at the young woman's persistence.  
  
"If I must." she sighed, pulling herself out of bed and moving to the large, round bathtub that sat in the far corner of her room. She quickly rid herself of her nightgown and jumped into the hot water, not wanting to feel the chill, autumn air on her skin.  
  
Celebbal rushed over to the tub and swiftly dumped a pitcher-full of water over Luinëhothiel's head. She laughed as the young woman sputtered and wiped the water from her eyes.  
  
"That's funny, right?" Luinëhothiel asked, trying her best to be serious, yet not being able to help the grin creeping onto her lips.  
  
Celebbal smiled and nodded and began to work a handful of soap into Luinëhothiel's hair.  
  
She finished quickly and poured more water over the princess' head, though, this time, she warned her first, letting her lean backward, preventing and soap from getting in her eyes.  
  
By the time Luinëhothiel had finished washing herself, the bathwater had grown quite cold. She exited the tub with great speed and wrapped herself in the large towel that Celebbal had offered.  
  
The servant disappeared for a moment and returned with Luinëhothiel's favorite dress. This one, like the other, was made from a very pale, blue silk and had silver embroidery covering the bodice.  
  
Luinëhothiel had had the dress for quite some time.in fact, if she remembered correctly, it was the dress she was wearing on the first day she'd met Prince Legolas. It was that fact alone that made it her favorite.  
  
Finally, after Celebbal had placed her necklace on her and she'd slid her feet into her slippers, she was ready to leave her chamber.  
  
She met her father at the bottom of the stairs, as she did every day, and walked with him into the courtyard.  
  
"Tell me, sweet daughter.what feelings do you harbor for Prince Legolas?" Lord Elrond asked, stopping Luinëhothiel to look into her eyes.  
  
She diverted his glance for a moment, but then looked back into his eyes.  
  
"I feel things for him that I have never known before! Just the sight of him makes all my worries go away." Luinëhothiel replied, letting a contented smile cross her face.  
  
Elrond smiled and stroked his hand softly over his daughter's hair. "My little girl is in love." he sighed, looking up to the cloudless sky.  
  
"Have you seen Legolas yet today, father?" Luinëhothiel questioned, pulling Elrond from his thoughts.  
  
"I have seen him walking near the grotto not long ago." he answered, glancing thoughtfully at his daughter. He paused for a long while then, noticing the look of anticipation on his daughter's face, let go of her hand. "Go, my dear.go find your love."  
  
Luinëhothiel smiled brightly and laid a small kiss on her father's cheek, then ran off into the woods.  
  
She had walked only for a few moments when she came upon the grotto, yet, she saw no one. Then, out of nowhere, came the sound of a small splash. She turned her attention to the pool at the opening of the cave and, to her surprise, saw Legolas swimming peacefully.  
  
She was about to call out to him, but her voice caught in her throat when she'd realized he'd rid himself of all his clothing. Her eyes grew large, mouth dropped open, and she began to turn back from whence she came.  
  
Then, she heard his voice.  
  
"Lady Luinëhothiel.is that you?" Legolas called, coming to the edge of the pool.  
  
"Yes, it is." she answered quickly, turning away from him. "But, I see that I've disturbed you, so."  
  
"You have not disturbed me in any way." he laughed, motioning for her to come closer. "In fact, you may join me, if you wish."  
  
"I.well.I.I don't think so, dear Prince." she stuttered, trying to keep her eyes off the body he was obviously not ashamed to show. "You see, I've just had my bath.no sense in having another one." she reasoned, immediately thinking herself foolish for giving such an answer.  
  
"Would it change your mind if I told you that I wanted you to join me?" Legolas asked, persisting after her.  
  
"It may." Luinëhothiel giggled, moving closer to the bank of the river.  
  
She thought to herself for a moment, 'Is this really the type of thing I should be doing?'  
  
But, then, her thoughts changed. She began wondering what Legolas' body looked like without any clothing. She immediately scolded herself for those thoughts, but suddenly realized that she couldn't help it.not even if she'd wanted to.  
  
She found herself quickly removing her clothing, not caring if Legolas' eyes were fixed on her, and joining him in the pool. She did not know what to do after that.she stood there, arms folded across her chest, watching him swim circles around her.  
  
Then, he stopped. He slowly swam over to her and stopped, leaving only inches between their bodies after he'd stood up.  
  
"I'm glad you came looking for me, Lady. There is something I've been meaning to speak to you about."  
  
"There is?" she asked, stunned.  
  
"Yes.would you like to know what about?" Legolas asked, knowing her answer before she even spoke it.  
  
Luinëhothiel nodded her head and kept her eyes fixed on his.  
  
He moved ever closer, touching his cool body to hers. She shivered, but not because of the temperature.things like this had only happened in her dreams. She placed her warm hand gently on his chest. He replied with a sweet smile and placed his own over it.  
  
"I know the feelings that your heart holds for me." Legolas whispered, brushing her hair back with his other hand. "for, my heart echoes the same sentiments."  
  
Luinëhothiel's eyes grew wide, she could not believe the words that had just come out of his beautiful mouth. "It does?"  
  
Legolas nodded and moved his lips closer to hers. "May I have the honor of a kiss from you, fair Lady?" he whispered, his warm breath dancing across her lips.  
  
She couldn't answer, she couldn't move, the whole world had begun to spin after that question.  
  
Legolas did not wait. He pressed his lips her hers, capturing her in a strong, yet passionate kiss.  
  
She moaned softly, relishing the feel of his soft lips and hard body pressed against hers. She began to feel faint and lightheaded, like she was floating on a cloud, and, although she tried, she could not fight the feeling.it was all she'd ever wished for, and so much more.  
  
Luinëhothiel slid her arms under the water and wrapped them around Legolas' waist. She pulled his body closer, if that was even possible, and deepened the kiss at her own will. She sighed deeply then broke the kiss, not letting his body out of her grasp, though.  
  
Legolas glanced down at her and smiled sheepishly. Then, as if the moment of innocence had ended as quickly as it had begun, he lowered his head to her neck and began planting small soft kisses along her collar bone.  
  
She moved her hands from his waist to his shoulders, and used them as leverage to push herself out of the water.  
  
Legolas eyed her strangely. "Where are you off to, sweet Lady? Must you leave me so unsatisfied?"  
  
Luinëhothiel turned back to face him and smiled knowingly. "What satisfaction do you intend to have tonight, dear Prince? she questioned, slipping back into her gown.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders slightly then brought himself out of the water. Luinëhothiel watched him carefully as he made his way toward her, not being able to keep her eyes off of his stunning body. Legolas grinned and took Luinëhothiel by the waist, capturing her lips once more.  
  
The kiss was a quick and powerful one, one that left both, Luinëhothiel and Legolas, breathless after they'd parted.  
  
She finished dressing quickly. She then turned and exited the woods as silently as she had entered them, leaving Legolas standing on the bank of the river, completely bare, and it total awe of the young Elvin Princess. 


	5. Part Five

Before we get on with the next part, I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed!!! I am astonished how many I got in such a little amount of time. You guys are too kind! Also, I'm sorry about the delay for this part…had a little bit of a brainblock that had to be moved!! But, I'm okay now and, hopefully, there will be more parts very soon!! Thanks again…and enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Part Five  
  
A month and a half passed by very quickly, much to Luinëhothiel's dismay. She had grown ever closer to Legolas and dreaded the day when he would have to leave Rivendell and return to Mirkwood.  
  
Luinëhothiel awoke suddenly to the darkness of night. A noise, seeming to come from her balcony, had interrupted her peaceful slumber. She pushed herself out of her bed, careful to make as little sound as possible, and moved over to the doorway.   
The autumn moon shone brightly, yet cast no shadow over what sort of intruder might have been outside her chamber at that late hour. She leaned against the cool, granite wall, steadying herself as she peered around the corner. She saw nothing.  
  
'Odd…' she thought, knowing, indefinitely, that she had heard something. 'May have been a bird, or some other sort of small animal.' she said to herself, resigning the idea of an intruder.  
  
Luinëhothiel turned back from the doorway and immediately felt her heart rise into her throat. There, sitting on her bed, was a dark figure of a man. She moved to her left, hoping the moon would shine some light on the intruder, and squinted her eyes in his direction.  
  
"Who are you? What is it that you want?" she asked, edging closer to her bed. No answer, he sat there, silent and motionless. Then, as she'd hoped, a sliver of moonlight cast over his head, revealing pale skin and long, blond hair.  
"Legolas…" she whispered in amazement, running over to him and throwing her arms over his shoulders. He responded warmly, embracing her gently and placing a light kiss on her cheek.  
"What are you doing here, dear Prince? The hour is late and you should be resting." she stated, moving from his lap to take a seat on the bed. She placed her hand in his and smiled, hoping he had come bearing good news, or something of the like.  
  
But, alas, the news was not good. In fact, it was extremely bad.   
"Luinëhothiel, I received a letter this evening, from the citizens of my kingdom. I am told that groups of Orcs continue to invade Mirkwood and that, without me, my people feel that they will soon be defeated." Legolas explained, hanging his head. "They have requested that Aragorn and I return at once…and I will honor their wishes."  
  
Luinëhothiel felt small tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. She wiped at them with her free hand, not wanting to show Legolas her true feelings on the matter. She wanted to show him that she could be strong.  
"If you must go…" she said in a weak voice, nodding her head.   
Legolas squeezed her hand. "Thank you, my dear, for being so understanding." he said, rising up from the bed.  
Luinëhothiel stopped him. "Would you stay with me tonight?" she questioned, her hope-filled eyes staring up at him.  
Legolas looked down into Luinëhothiel's crystal, blue eyes and felt his heart melt immediately. He nodded. "Of course I will." he agreed with a smile, rejoining Luinëhothiel on the bed.  
She moved in closer to him and laid down, placing her head on his lap. He automatically began running his hands through her soft hair, coaxing her to sleep.  
"I wish you didn't have to go…" Luinëhothiel whispered, stifling her yawn.  
"Shh…" he said, lying her back onto the bed. "Don't let that worry you…"  
  
Legolas laid down at Luinëhothiel's side, continuing to stroke her hair. He watched her eyes drift shut as a contented smile crossed her delicate mouth. He lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, then, as he let his mouth roam further, he began to leave trails of tiny kisses along her neck and collarbone.  
Luinëhothiel stirred a little when she felt Legolas' hand graze her breast lightly. She opened her eyes, smiling up at her handsome Prince.  
Then, without a word, Legolas captured her lips with his, leading her into an earth-moving, passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, savoring the kiss as if it were his last breath of air.  
When the kiss ended, Legolas held Luinëhothiel for a long while, rocking her gently.   
"I love you…" he whispered, drawing her closer to him. He then began to sing a song of love, joy, and passion…repeating the short verse over and over in a soft, baritone voice.  
  
Luinëhothiel nuzzled her face into the crook of Legolas' neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent and falling asleep to the relaxing sound of his voice.   
That night, she dreamt that, when she woke up, Legolas would still be at her side and that the message from Mirkwood had never existed. 


	6. Part Six

I just wanted to thank everyone, again, who reviewed!!! I'm so glad y'all are liking my story. I give you Part Six…ENJOY!!!  
  
  
  
1  
  
2 Part Six  
  
The next morning, Luinëhothiel did not meet her father and sister at the bottom of the great staircase as she usually did. Instead, she remained in her bed for many hours…lying on her side, curled into a tight ball…completely motionless.  
  
The intense, afternoon sun shone directly onto the pale face of Rivendell's youngest Princess, turning her skin a slight shade of pink, yet she did not stir. Not even the sound of singing birds outside her window disturbed her.  
  
Lord Elrond stood at the railing of the balcony outside the great hall. He was consumed by deep thoughts that weighed heavily on his heart. He sighed deeply, hearing soft footsteps approach him.  
  
"I asked to be left alone." he stated, not even turning around to see his visitor.  
  
"Father, it's me, Arwen." the young Elven maiden announced, continuing to move in her father's direction.  
  
Elrond turned around to look upon his daughter with grief-filled eyes. He clasped his hands behind his back and made his way past her slowly.  
  
"Your sister is not well, I fear." he said, his voice catching in his throat for a short moment. He took a deep breath and exhaled without force.  
  
"As expected, dear father. The news of Aragorn and Legolas' need for departure created a sudden jolt in her dream world." Arwen said, a hint of sadness filling her voice. "She has never known such heartbreak…well, except for when mother…" She stopped and chose not to continue on that path, knowing the grief was still present in her father's heart.  
  
"I know." Elrond agreed with a shallow nod of his head. He looked up into Arwen's eyes and found deep sympathy in their dark brown depths. He smiled half-heartedly. "We must go check on your sister."  
  
Luinëhothiel did not move at all when her father and sister entered her chamber. She stayed in the same position as she'd been for the past few hours.  
  
Elrond approached her with caution, not wanting to startle the young girl, and placed a gentle hand upon her forehead. Her skin was hot to the touch and had a slight clammy feel to it. He lowered his head closer to hers and listened to her breathing, which was shallow, but still recognizable.  
  
"How is she faring?" Arwen questioned, coming closer to the foot of the bed.  
  
"I believe she is getting worse." Elrond answered with a frown. "I will need to use my powers to remedy her, although, I am sure she will not be completely healed. There is only one person who can do that." he finished, placing one of his palms back on his daughter's forehead and, the other, on her right shoulder. He began to recite the ancient Quenyan words that he hoped would take some of Luinëhothiel's pain away.  
  
Elrond continued this practice for many days until he, himself, became significantly weaker. Luinëhothiel began to show promise of a cure after the fifth day. Her breathing became steadier, her fever began to reduce, and she started showing signs of consciousness. But, immediately after Elrond discontinued his treatment, her health, once again, took a turn for the worse.  
  
"I can not do anymore…" Elrond whispered, taking a seat in his large throne. His looks had changed drastically is the past 2 weeks…his eyes became dull, his face drawn and tired, and his movements had slowed significantly.  
  
"What else is there to do, father?" Arwen asked, her eyes showing the same dullness as Elrond's.  
  
"We must send a messenger to Mirkwood, to find Legolas and bring him back. It is the only other way to cure our Jewel." he ordered with stern intent, a solitary tear passing over his smooth cheek.  
  
The messengers, Elrond's own twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, were sent that very hour. They were dispatched with the knowledge of the urgency of the matter. Their youngest sister's life was now in their hands. 


	7. Part Seven

First off, I'd like to that all of those people who were so kind to review the story so far!! Your comments really mean a lot to me! I'd also like to thank everyone for being so patient with me…my life has gotten kinda hectic over the past few weeks!! But, now, I'm back…and I will definitely try to get the rest of the story out as quickly as I possibly can!  
  
THANKS AGAIN!!!  
  
  
  
1  
  
2 Part Seven  
  
The brothers returned within a week of their departure. Word had been left for Legolas with King Thranduil, his father, who'd sworn unto his kingdom that the message would reach his son.  
  
A week passed, then two. Luinëhothiel's sickness continued to take over her entire body…her eyes remained open for long periods of time, staring intently, yet at nothing in particular, her breathing became so shallow that it could barely be heard, and she'd seemed to have lost the ability to speak. Rivendell's Jewel was slowly dying of a broken heart.  
  
Elrond never left his daughter's side. He stayed by her day and night, hoping and praying for any miracle that would be offered. Unfortunately, one never was and, now, the fate of his youngest daughter rested in the hands of Prince Legolas of Mirkwood…the only person who could free Luinëhothiel from her hell.  
  
Over the next 24 hours, Luinëhothiel slipped in and out of a coma-like state again and again.  
  
Elrond could no longer hide his tears of grief. He let the small, wet testimonies of sadness fall endlessly over his cheeks, landing, one after another, in a small area on his daughter's bed sheets. He hadn't felt such overwhelming distress since his wife had journeyed to the Undying Lands, never to return. His daughter's passing had never been an option before but, as her time neared its end, it became more and more of a reality to the Lord of Rivendell. He wished there was something else he could do for her…even though, he knew there was not. Finally, he resigned himself to keeping Luinëhothiel company during her last hours.  
  
Elrond fell asleep rather quickly. His head lay in a small, vacant spot at the edge of Luinëhothiel's bed and his left hand held its position on her arm. He had become so drained over the previous weeks that, it had become impossible to fight the temptation of sleep and he'd finally given in.  
  
Luinëhothiel opened her eyes shortly after her father had fallen asleep. She felt terribly weak and her whole body ached with a pain she'd never felt before. Tears began to escape her eyes as a surge of pain ripped through her chest. She let out a stifled cry and closed her eyes again.  
  
Elrond's eyes snapped open the second he heard Luinëhothiel's cry. He moved closer to the bed and placed his hand on his daughter's forehead. He watched her brow furrow at his touch and then relax, in the same instant. She had fallen back into the deep sleep that had, for the past day or so, claimed her over and over again. Elrond sighed heavily and moved back to his seat, taking the same position he'd been in for so many hours before. 


	8. Part Eight

Part Eight  
  
Legolas made his way through the palace halls with his head hung low. True, he and Aragorn had defeated the Orc armies but, ever since his return to Mirkwood, he'd felt deep regret for leaving Rivendell and Luinëhothiel with such great haste. He was surprised, though, that there had been no word from Luinëhothiel. It had been over two weeks since he'd left…he began to sense that something was amiss.  
  
He was passing by his father's chamber when I strong breeze swept through the hall. A stack of papers was caught by the wind and was sent fluttering gracefully to the floor. A small envelope made it to the doorway and it immediately caught Legolas' attention…it had his name on it. He picked it up without delay and opened it, his curiosity mounting.  
  
It was a letter from Lord Elrond of Rivendell. The date on it told Legolas that it had been sent over a week ago…he wondered why his father hadn't given it to him. He lowered his eyes to the paper and read it carefully.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Dear Legolas,  
  
I will make this letter as short as I possibly can…there is no need for formalities at this point in time.  
  
I am writing to you to tell you that Luinëhothiel is extremely ill. We do not know exactly what ails her but, I do know that I can not heal her. She is becoming increasingly worse by the day and my suspicion is that she is dying of a broken heart.  
  
What I ask of you is simple, dear friend. Please, return to Rivendell at once…I feel that you are the only person who can save her from the inevitable."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Legolas felt all the color drain from his face in an instant. He couldn't breathe or move, nor could he blink his eyes, they remained fixed on the paper. Could it be true? Could he have hurt Luinëhothiel that bad with his leaving? These questions didn't matter at this point…all that mattered was that he made it back to Rivendell to save his precious Jewel.  
  
He blinked hard as his thoughts came back to him. Realizing he had no time to waste, he turned an sprinted down the hall and into the front courtyard, not taking any time to explain to anyone where he was going. He mounted his horse swiftly and urged it to move forward with a whisper into its ear. The horse took off galloping at an amazing speed…but, Legolas hoped it would be fast enough to make it to Rivendell in time.  
  
The ride was long and very hard on Legolas. He arrived in Rivendell feeling extremely exhausted and physically weak. He had not stopped to eat or sleep during the whole week long journey…he was bound and determined to save Luinëhothiel. He dismounted the horse and made his way into the house of Elrond, using all his energy to move as quickly as possible.  
  
Night had fallen over Rivendell and the house was flooded with silver moonlight, which cast a shadow of sadness onto everything it touched. The halls were completely empty and the only sound that could be heard was that of Legolas' light steps on the marble floor.  
  
He followed the hallway to the main staircase, ascending it with grace, despite his weariness, and walked toward Luinëhothiel's chamber, located at the end of the long hall. As he neared the room, he noticed two women standing outside the door. When they turned to him, he realized that it was Arwen and Celebbal, Luinëhothiel's lady in waiting. His heart immediately sank, knowing there could only be one reason for them to be outside her chamber.  
  
Legolas approached a little quicker now, watching closely as the two women exchanged grim glances, then turned back to him. He paused for a brief moment and stared into Arwen's eyes, their sadness giving him all the answers he needed. He shook his head slowly and dropped to his knees, covering his mouth with one hand, letting the moonlight reflect the tears that rolled freely down his cheeks. His other hand fell to the floor, propping him up and keeping him from completely collapsing to the comfort of the ground. He then felt comforting arms around his shoulders and, when he looked up, he saw Arwen's sympathetic eyes, telling him that everything was going to be alright.  
  
The next thing Legolas realized, he was being tucked into a large, comfortable bed by Luinëhothiel's servant. An objection began to escape his lips but, Celebbal quieted him by shaking her head and leaving the room without a word. He tried to call after her but it was no use, she'd shut the heavy, wooden door and left him alone in the room, his sorrow the only thing to keep him company.  
  
Legolas rolled over to face the window, feeling as if his body had turned to stone and become a severe burden to him. He stared out at the moon and let tears fill his eyes once again. He began to weep so hard that the pillow in which he buried his face did nothing to muffle the sound of the sobs that racked his entire body. 


End file.
